ShawnaXVaughn, SydneyXLuke, CarrieXSkye
by Carebear1216
Summary: This story is for my friends Shawna and Sydney. Love you guys! PLease Review! Harvest Moon! M for some language and kissing scenes


**THIS STORY IF FOR MY FRIENDS SYDNEY AND SHWANA!!!!LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!**

**I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**

"Omg, where is Shawna, Sydney? She isn't picking up her phone and they are almost here." Carrie said as she called Shawna for the seventh time.

"She is probably on her way here when she saw a really cute emo guy with cool emo hair and wanted to get a picture of it or something." Sydney said as she thought of the weird things did when she saw emo guys with cool emo hair.

"That could be why but Luke, Skye and Vaughn are going to be here in 5 minutes to go to the movies to see 'Horton Hears a Who!' And I don't want to miss it." Carrie said as she checked her phone to see what time it was.

It was 7:25 and the guys were going to pick them up at 7:30 and Shawna was not there yet. But in the distant there saw something or someone running in tight emo pants with a Death Note shirt, and a big red headband.

"I'm here, I just had to take pictures of the emo guy's hair. It was black with purple, blue, and green highlights it was awesome." Shawna said as she pulled out her phone to show Sydney and Carrie the pictures of the emo guy's hair.

"Well finally, that's what took you that long, you prat!!!!!! I can't believe you didn't pick up your phone ones out of the seven times I called you!!!!!!" Carrie yelled as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Carrie," Shawna said as she loved to make her cry to comfort her, "I will turn my phone volume on after the movies. And speaking of the movies where are the guys?"

"There said they would be here around 7:30 and it is only 7:27 so they are not late but you are." Sydney said as she looked at Shawna and then gave Carrie a same squirrel stuff animal she always keeps on her in case Carrie started to cry.

"Ohhhhh a squirrel!!!!!!!!!!!" Carrie said as she smiled at the squirrel and wiped the tears away from her face.

"There we go, they are here now. I guess we are taking Vaughn's truck." Sydney said as she saw Luke wave at her from inside the jet black truck.

"Skye's here, oh I am so happy." Carrie said as she gave the squirrel back to Sydney.

"Sydney, hi I missed you. Wow why is it so dark out here. Omg did you see that a cloud looks like a bunny." Luke said as he looked up at the sky and pointed.

"Luke I missed you to but I saw you yesterday and it is dark because it is night and yes I see the bunny cloud." Sydney said as she knew that he did not take his medicine this morning.

"Carrie, my love, you look even prettier when the sunlight hits your face like that." Skye said as he walked over to Carrie and hugged her and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you Skye," Carrie said as she felt her face go to her normal color to blood red because she was blushing so bad.

Vaughn got out of his truck last and walked over to Shawna. He grabbed her by her back and pulled her close and kissed her.

"Hello cowboy, I guess means you missed me too." Shawna said with a big smile on her face.

"No I just wanted to kiss you, cowboy rider." Vaughn said in a quite whisper that only Shawna and he could hear.

Shawna blushed that she hide her face in her arms.

"Ok now that is over lets go," Vaughn said as he dragged Shawna to the truck and helped her in she could sit by him.

Sydney also sat in the front and Luke, Skye and Carrie sat in the back. On there way there Vaughn put on the 'Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy' song, the 'Happy Song' song and 'Sexy Can I' song for us.

And then they got to the movies Vaughn dropped off Carrie and Skye to buy the movie tickets for everyone.

"Can we please have six tickets for Horton Hears a Who! Please." Skye ask the lady at the ticket counter.

She gave him the tickets and he gave her the money.

"Carrie if this over gets to scary for you, you can always hide you head in my arms." Skye said as he placed his hand under her chin.

A couple of girls who have been watching them started to get mad because Skye was hanging out with Carrie and not them.

"Lets go. Why are there some many people around us? Why are you getting mad Sydney?" Luke said as they walked though the doors to go into the main lobby of the movie theater.

They walked to the snack bar and the boys said they would get the food and the girls aid they would save them seats.

"Carrie all those girls were looking at you and Skye and you." Shawna said.

"I don't know why, he was talking to me then he put his hand on my chin." Carrie said.

"They are jealous of you and Skye. Hahahaha!!!!! That is funny." Sydney said laughing.

"Who cares he loves you to much to leave you so forget about it." Shawna said as they walked in to their theater. "Where should we sit, in the back or in the middle?"

"Well I am sitting in the back with Luke." Sydney said as she pointed to four open chairs in the very back.

"I will sit in the middle with Skye." Carrie said.

"I guess I will sit by Sydney and Luke." Shawna said.

They walked to where the were going to sit and then the guys walked in. Skye saw Carrie and walked over to her and sat down wile Luke and Vaughn went to sit by Shawna and Sydney.

"They look cute with each other, Carrie and Skye." Shawna said to Sydney.

"I know, she seems so happy with him." Sydney said.

After the movie they walked out with each other Skye and Carrie holding hands, Sydney and Luke rapped around each other and Shawna riding on Vaughn's back. On there way home Vaughn dropped off Skye and Carrie first. Skye kissed Carrie and then Carrie pulled Skye in to her house for a couple of minutes and then Skye left.

"What happened." Luke and Vaughn asked. When Skye got into the car.

"Nothing." Skye said.

Next was Luke and Sydney, Sydney slept over at Luke's house. Then Vaughn dropped off Skye at his house.

"Bye see you guys tomorrow at the party." Skye said as he got out of the car.

Next was Shawna.

"Do you want to come in?" Shawna asked.

"Love to. But I need to take my theme song." Vaughn said as he took the 'Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy' cd and got out of the car.

Shawna ran into her house with Vaughn on her trail. This is going to be one hell of a night.

**I HOPED YOU LIKE IT!!!!!**

**SHAWNA REVIEW IT IS FOR YOU, SYDNEY AND FOR ME TOO!!!!!**


End file.
